Publish My Love
by whycantigetadecentname
Summary: It's Valentine's Day. Someone has a surprise for Spencer.
1. Chapter 1

**Spencer's POV: **

It's Valentine's Day today. My. Hatest. Day. Of. The. Year. Ever. Ugh.

I mean, Valentine's Day is so overrated. It's just a nonsensical way of seeing who's popular and – _why the heck is there a huge teddy bear sittin on top of my desk? _

_Oh, there's a card on its paws, might as well read it._

_**I just wanted to let you know that it's been a year of loving you each and every passing day. This bear might help remind you of me. **_

_**You-know-who **_

The card flipped out of my hands. _Relax, relax. Of course it's not Voldemort silly. I might have been reading too much Harry Potter. _

Now, who the heck signs a card with a 'you-know-who'? My eyebrows couldn't relax. I thought over for a minute for someone who might do this and came up with no one. How ironic, I don't know who 'you-know-who' is.

_So… This teddy bear must've been at my desk by mistake. _

I took the teddy bear to the lost and found section.

"Excuse me, ma'am."

The old woman in-charge lowered her eyeglasses and scanned me up and down, grinning genuinely. "Oh, it's you."

"Huh?"

"Wait a minute deary." The old woman headed to a huge box. I thought she'll reach for something but she picked up the whole box. Strong grandma I'd say. She went up to me and shoved the box to my hands.

I stood there, a ginormous teddy bear on one arm and a huge box on the other as the old woman tapped her watch and said, "You're a little early for class. But I guess someone else's earlier than you. It's nice to see kids these days doing something special for their special someone." The old lady giggled. "You should go out tonight sweetie, you know, go to the dance with you-know-who."

She winked at me as she left which made me chuckle a little.

_So what do I do with this box?_ I opened the box and I was stunned by what I saw.

An alligator, a dolphin, a hippo, a lion, and a koala, all hailing from the stuffed animal kingdom. There was a note inside.

_**Master Shylae, the mighty and fluffy teddy bear, isn't lost. We, the loyal Shylaeic servants, are here to accompany Master Shylae on his quest to remind you of you-know-who. Hotels are expensive nowadays so may we ask to crash your place for just a couple of forevers?" **_

_**Hope we, Master Shylae and his loyal Shylaeic servants, made your Valentine's Day unforgettable. rowr **_

I laughed. Okay, so it was really given to me. It was a cute act alright. So.. You-know-who knew how to make me laugh. _Hmm… _I gathered my new homebuddies and let them chill in my car while I get back to class.

Classes went like it normally did and before I knew it, it was already lunch. I headed to the caf and saw Ashley and Aiden at the far end table. I smiled at them and she returned back the smile while Aiden waved and continued talking to her girlfriend. Ashley had this look on her face like she wanted to ask me something. I was heading towards her when-

"Hey, Spencer!" I turned around to see who it was.

It was Justin, the Josh Duhamel-look-alike. He was shy and like tried to ask me out a couple of times but I kept on rejecting him. He wasn't that bad really, I just.. I just always had this funny feeling that I should wait and reserve myself for someone else.

"Did you happen to get the uhm, the-uhmm you-know-…" He stuttered. _He's you-know-who?! _

"It was you?" I keenly asked him.

"So you got it? Whew… I thought I- Anyway, I know this might be a little late, but would you like to go to the dance with me?"

I looked over at Ashley. She was giggling and grinning, Aiden was telling her something.

I returned my head to Justin again. _Think I might give Justin and me a chance. Maybe it'll work out. I mean, he just did the __**sweetest**__ thing ever! Look at me, still giggling over Shylae and his loyal servants. Ha-ha! If he had been doing this every year, I'll absolutely have no reason to hate Valentine's Day at all._

"Okay, I'll go to the dance with you. Pick me up at 7."

_Meanwhile, inside the guy's locker room… _

"Spencer? Spencer Carlysle?"

"Yeah, that's me."

"There's a card for you."

"Huh? Oh. Okay."

Spencer Carlysle read his card.

**Happy Valentine's Day **

**From Justin **

"What the--?!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi everyone, thanks for reading/reviewing,**** I appreciate it with all my heart. ****Btw, I'm switching the POV. **

Spencer giggled timidly as she sat down and placed her tray on the table.

"I've got news for you two." Ashley and Aiden stared curiously at Spencer. "I am going to the dance."

"About time!" said Aiden.

"Yeah, and I'm going with someone." Spencer said matter-of-factly.

"With whom?" Ashley demanded.

"Justin Matthews!"

Ashley shot a sharp look at Spencer and said irritably, "I thought you didn't like him."

"Yeah, but after what he did for me today.." Spencer allowed herself a grin, her eyes twinkling. "I just... I think I'm starting to fall for him." Spencer went lovey-doveyly.

"Fall for him huh?" Ashley said coldly as though she didn't. "Oh. I just remembered I-uhh forgot to do my homework in Trig, I'll see you guys later."

Ashley kissed her boyfriend on the cheek and left in a rush. Aiden stayed with Spencer.

"What's up with her?" Spencer asked Aiden.

"I have no idea." answered Aiden.

Spencer started eating her salad. Aiden just watched her closely. He opened his mouth but nothing came out. He wasn't as talkative as he normally is. He felt kinda weird around Spencer. He jerked his head back and sat comfortably, trying to think of something to converse with her. After playing with the bottle cap for awhile, he thought of something but saw Spencer had already finished her lunch.

Aiden cleared his throat.

"Hey, we have Physics together after lunch right? I'll just walk with you." Aiden said as casually as he could.

Spencer smiled. "Okay."

* * *

_  
You see a little girl dragging a ladder which__ is probably bigger than her. She carefully placed the ladder so its base is one foot away from the wall it leans against. She looked up, not satisfied, she adjusted the ladder a little to the left. She looked up again, still not satisfied, she adjusted the ladder a little to the right this time. For the third time, she looked up again, still not satisfied, using just her index finger, she pushed the ladder with the same intensity as when you kiss your grandma. There. All better. She climbed it, reached the top, took the clock and adjusted it to_

_Ten minutes before seven. _

_Ding__ Dong__, Ding __Dong_

"Spencer, your date's already here!" Mr. Carlin shouted.

Spencer finished up her make-up and gave herself one last look in the mirror and went downstairs.

She threw a sideway glance at Justin, who was standing near the door and saw his mouth fell open. "He's cute." Spencer thought.

"Wow- My baby looks absolutely stunning!" said Mrs. Carlin proudly as she hugged her daughter. "See, Arthur, she got it all from me."

"I know." Mr. Carlin pleasantly smiled at her daughter. "Come here kiddo." He pulled Spencer into a hug too. "Now, I know this is your first time attending a dance-"

"Dad!!!" snapped Spencer. She went red in the face and bowed her head down. Mr. Carlin remembered Justin was also in the room. He looked at him and saw that he was still slacked jaw, half looking-half drooling at Spencer. "I'll just return you to your date and you return him to his consciousness." Mr. Carlin winked at her.

"Justin?" Spencer called on her date, trying to get him back to the world.

"Oh..uhm..Spencer.. you.. amazing.. I.." It was all Justin can say as he gazed at the girl standing in front of him. "..can't.. breathe..." Justin said as he try to inhale as much air as his lungs can.

Spencer chuckled at her effect on him. "I can't imagine he's you-know-who. He's just full of surprises!" thought Spencer, creating a pleasing look on her face.

Justin swallowed hard and said, "I-uhh got you something." He reached for Spencer's hand shakily and put a corsage on her wrist.

"Thanks." said Spencer. She turned around to her parents and said, "We should probably get going now."

"Alright. Have fun kids but be home before eleven." Mrs. Carlin said sharply.

"Bye Mr. and Mrs. Carlin" said Justin. He escorted Spencer to his car and finally headed to the dance."

* * *

_  
__You see the little girl again, smiling sheepishly at you - nah, I'll just get on with it... :)_

"I see you're here but you're not with you-know-who." The old woman from the lost and found section said to Spencer as she took Justin's seat.

"Oh. I'm with him. He just went to the bathroom." replied Spencer.

The old woman gave Spencer a withering look. "You're confused honey, cause I know you-know-who's over there" She tilted her head to the right. Spencer followed her direction and saw Aiden and Ashley at the refreshment table.

"You mean.. No way!" Spencer said in disbelief.

"That's not my business anymore, sugar." the old woman stood up. "Remember, all's fair in love and war." she said as she left Spencer.

Spencer thought about everything that had happened or even what is happening and then it finally became clear to her.

She stood up, headed to the refreshment table, tapped someone on the shoulder and said,

"We need to talk."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, I've just been through hell a.k.a. finals week O.O Yup. my eyes were that big, that stressed, and that black. LOL Anyway, thanks for the reviews. I appreciate it wih all of me :)**

Aiden turned around.

He nervously looked at Spencer. He knew that this is bound to happen. That there will be an inevitable confrontation but he had the faintest idea that it will happen at this second, at this moment, when Ashley's right there beside him.

A loud thump had broken the tension between them.

"Mrs. Humphrey!" shrieked Ashley, as she brushed past them and ran across the room.

"Who?" whispered Spencer, as she scurried to where Ashley went.

A buzzing circle formed at the center of the room. Spencer pushed through the crowd, stopping dead at her tracks when she saw who it was.

It was the old woman from the lost and found section.

"Mrs. Humphrey, can you hear me?" said Ashley, her hands were trembling uncontrollably, touching Mrs. Humphrey's pale face. "We need to take her to the hospital! Somebody call the ambulance!"

Spencer knelt down on the floor beside Ashley, looking so terrified. _This isn't happening… I just talked to her just a few seconds ago. _Spencer thought, a torrent of shock and fear drove her body motionless.

Aiden and Justin appeared through the crowd.

"What happened?" Both of them said in unison.

"Just call the ambulance!" yelled Ashley in panic.

The two boys pulled out their cell phones and were just about to dial when they heard the old woman speak.

"I'm. . . okay. . . Ashley."

"Thank God you're alright!" Ashley hugged Mrs. Humphrey so tightly, Mrs. Humphrey thought her ribs would break.

"Ashley . . . stop being a boa constrictor. . . I might . . . lose consciousness again." Mrs. Humphrey coughed out.

"Look, you need to go to the hospital. I'll take you there." said Ashley.

"No, I'm fine. I just need to go home and rest." The crowd diminished slowly when they heard the old woman was alright. Mrs. Humphrey turned her head towards the girl kneeling beside Ashley. "Could you two take me home? I don't really have anyone to look after me.. Andy just flew back to New Jersey."

"Fine… if that's what you want. But the instant you feel nauseous again, don't stop me from dragging you to the hospital." Ashley smiled assuredly.

Spencer grinned at the two of them. Mrs. Humphrey faced Spencer again as if she's waiting for Spencer to respond.

"Uhm yeah. Of course. I could stay with you too. Let me just call home," Spencer said, getting her phone out of her purse.

"Hello mom? I'll be staying at a friend's house tonight." Noise immediately came blaring from her phone, Mrs. Humphrey and Ashley could effortlessly hear it, even Aiden and Justin who were still with them. They all laughed, Spencer rolled her eyes. "Yes mom, my friend is not a boy. Okay, bye, love you too." Spencer hung up.

"Guess we're not invited", chuckled Justin weakly.

Ashley and Spencer helped Mrs. Humphrey stand up.

"Justin, can you drive us to Mrs. Humphrey's," asked Ashley, "because apparently, Aiden here brought his bike and the city would **definitely** forbid seeing three ladies and a man on a single motorcycle."

Aiden looked at her apologetically.

"Okay, my car is just at the parking lot," replied Justin.

"Sorry babe," Aiden kissed his girlfriend on the cheek, "Good night. Call me if you need anything."

The four of them proceeded to Justin's car. Justin opened the front passenger door for Spencer but Mrs. Humphrey got in first.

"I'm sorry dear. I get dizzy when I sit at the back," said Mrs. Humphrey, her hands over her forehead.

Justin smiled and closed the door for her. He then opened the back passenger door for Spencer and Ashley to get in.

Justin started the car. Mrs. Humphrey gave him directions to get to her house. They were quiet for about twenty minutes when Mrs. Humphrey calmly said, "Thank you, young man."

"No problem, Mrs."

"RIGHT! RIGHT! TURN RIGHT!"

Justin panicked. He swerved the car to the right, causing his passengers to experience Newton's Third Law of Motion. Mrs. Humphrey caught a glimpse of the rearview mirror. She smiled at what she saw.

"Calm down, Mrs. Humphrey, I don't want us to get killed," Justin told the old woman beside him.

"Sorry dear. Oh! My house is over there, the beige one, the one with a swing," Mrs. Humphrey said as she pointed to one of the houses at the far end of the street.

Justin stopped the car as they arrived at their destination. He opened the door for the ladies to come out.

"Thanks Justin," Spencer said to her date.

"Sweet swing Mrs. H!" Ashley checked out the swing on the front yard.

"I am very grateful to you, young man. Have a good night. Drive safely," said Mrs. Humphrey as she waves to Justin.

Justin was hesitant to kiss his date good night. The old woman was still waving at him as if she's wiping him off a picture. He finally decided to just end the date with a simple good night.

"Good night Spencer. Bye Mrs. Humphrey. Bye Ashley." Justin went back to his car and drove back.

The three of them went inside as the owner unlocked the door. She led the two girls upstairs, to a room which is relatively small.

"Girls, this is my room. Room, this is Ashley and Spencer," Mrs. Humphrey said as she gestured with her hands. "As you can see, my room's good for only me so you girls can stay at Andy's room. It's the bedroom downstairs. Feel free to borrow clothes from the closet. I'll just call you two when I need you. Good night!"

And with that, she abruptly closed the door leaving Ashley and Spencer outside. A grin formed her lips as she heard the two go downstairs.

_**Back at the dance…**_

A redheaded girl was anxiously looking for someone. Guys couldn't help but try to be **that** someone. The girl was way beyond hotness. She wore a black halter cocktail dress that fitted her beautifully. Even girls made a double take when she passed by.

"I think I've seen her on a cover of a magazine," one of them whispered.

Annoyed by the attention she's getting, she headed towards the bathroom.

_Ring Ring Ring_

The girl answered her phone.

"I'm here. Where are you? . . . . . . . . Fine. I'll just wait for you at the hotel."


	4. Chapter 4

The morning after, Mrs. Humphrey thanked the girls. The girls then headed back to their home but then decided to meet at the mall after lunch.

Spencer was waiting to meet Ashley who was awfully late when she stumbled on a store she had never seen all her malling life. _Hmm.. How come I never noticed this one before?_ Spencer asked herself. It looked like an old store. She finally went in after battling with all the residents in her head and to her astonishment, the store is all sorts of weird stuff you'd normally find nowhere. Sitting on her right was a bag of flaming feathers. Its tag read:

**P****hoenix Down****s - $30.00 ea  
**

Spencer wandered to the next aisle. There was a huge poster next to a rack, it read:

**Lightsabers – Comes in Red, Blue, Green, Purple, and the latest- Pink!**

Another poster was visible.

**Ollivander's wands now available!**

**Please ask for assistance.**

Sitting at the center of the room was a glass display shelf. It contained only one item. A gold ring to be specific. Spencer examined it. It was engraved with symbols she couldn't decipher.

**One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all, and in the darkness bind them!**

_Oooohhhh! This must be a movie replica shop. This is so cool!!! _Spencer thought.

Spencer turned to her left when BAM! She hit her head on a sign. _Ouch! That was embarrassing! Good thing no one else is here. _She rubbed her forehead as she picked the nuisance up and read it.

**We have what you're looking for, just look closer**

"Sure." Spencer smirked.

She put it back on the table beside her and saw something that keeps on drawing her like a bonfire on a cold winter night. She took what seemed like an octagonal shape treasure box. She read the tag.

**Compass - $149.95**

_Oh so it's a compass – a very expensive one. _Just then, an old lady appeared somewhere, she somehow looked kinda familiar to Spencer but she couldn't really put a finger on where she had seen the old lady before. _Of course I've already seen her, old people look all the same! _thought Spencer.

"That's for free, honey." the old lady suddenly said.

"The tag says it costs 150 bucks!" said Spencer.

The old lady brought out scissors and cut the tag off. "What tag?" the old lady winked.

"Sorry, but I can't have this."

"Yes you can, I'm giving it to you. I think you're going to need it. You look a little lost." the old lady insisted. "Now run along dear."

"I'm not lost, but thanks anyway." said Spencer while heading out. The old lady grinned.

Spencer opened up the compass. It was somehow strangely different. On the center of the compass rests a sundial. Underneath the sundial, you'd see the needle you'd normally see in a compass. Spencer carefully placed it on her palm. The red pointer went 360 degrees clockwise, wildly and momentarily, then it moved again counter-clockwise this time. Spencer tried to hold a steady hand. The needle finally calmed down, it pointed towards the ice cream shop.

_I was a girl scout before and I certainly know that isn't north. This compass is stupid! _Spencer thought.

But before she could do anything, the pointer began to travel clockwise again, slowly and eerily, like the second-pointer of a Rolex watch. _Is this possessed or something? _The pointer suddenly stops. It was now pointing **towards** Spencer. All of a sudden, a cold hand from behind grabbed the compass from her hand.

"What's this?" said Ashley as she shook it like a snow globe.

Spencer took it back. "It's a compass but I think its real purpose in life is to be a paperweight. And by the way, you have such cold hands."

"They're not normally cold, I just had ice cream you know," explained Ashley. "Ooooh. The ice cream guy told me a joke! Why can't a bald man wear a turtleneck? Think hard. Visualize it."

"I don't know... Why?"

"Cause he would look like a roll-on deodorant!"

Spencer and Ashley chuckled.

"You can have this if you want." said Spencer as she calmed herself down.

"Yey!" Ashley took the compass.

"Oh, it moves," said Ashley excitedly.

Spencer looked at the compass, it was now pointing towards her direction. She took it back and placed it on her palm. It pointed towards Ashley's direction.

They did this once more, and the red pointer still did the same.

"Oooh. We must be standing where the north and south poles meet and cancel out!" exclaimed Ashley.

"You can't cancel out poles," disagreed Spencer, "It is possible that this is a compass which functions as a geographic north pole locator and a dipole moment locator. Cause you know, the Earth's geomagnetic north pole is the south pole of its dipole moment and consequently, the geomagnetic south pole is really the north pole of its dipole moment. See, dipole moments are vectors which points from the magnetic south to the magnetic north. Or maybe we just discovered the very intriguing and hypothetical monopole which-"

"Aaaahhhh!!! Information overload!" Ashley put her hand on the side of her head. She began running away childishly from Spencer.

"Not funny," yelled Spencer.

Ashley still continued running. She was already disappearing from Spencer's sight. Spencer chased after her but she wasn't fast enough. She paused for a while, her hands on her knees, catching her breath. She looked at all directions and found Ashley nowhere. She sat on the floor, still breathing hard.

Then she collapses.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry it took me forever to update. Honestly, I've written so many drafts, some entirely different than others. I went for which I had fun the most. So here it is. ;) Merry Christmas!  
**

Spencer woke up. _Whew, what a strange dream_, she figured. She wiped the sweat off her forehead as she turned her head to the side and noticed Ashley wasn't there. Just then, the door creaked open.

"Hey", Ashley whispered. She noticed the startled look on Spencer's face. "You okay?"

"Yeah…" Spencer replied, "Just some… dream." Spencer closed her eyes briefly and opened them up again. "What time is it anyway?"

Spencer reached for her phone and looked up the time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

1:02 a.m.

You have 1 new message

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where've you been Ash?" asked Spencer.

Ashley gently closed the door and sat at the edge of the bed.

"Just out. Aiden called and I don't want to wake you up so I took the whole drama outside." Ashley smiled weakly.

Spencer read her text message.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

From: Aiden

dnt tel Ashley nythin jst yet.

il tok 2 her myslf.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Fudge! Aiden just told her. Awk-ward. Shit. What am I gonna say?_

"Heh – drama huh?" Spencer choked, "Everything's okay with Aiden, right?" Spencer felt all her nerves ignite.

"Yeah, everything's fine," replied Ashley, she turned to look at Spencer. "Except for one little bitch." She stood up and picked up the pillow next to her.

"Ehehe. Bitch? I won't exactly call her bitch." Spencer's feet nervously curled, "You haven't even heard both sides yet," said Spencer.

"Oh. One side is good enough for me missy." Ashley smoothed out the pillow and held both sides.

Spencer tightened her grip on the bed sheet.

"Look, I--"

"Shhhh..."

Spencer's chest rose and fell rapidly as she watched Ashley walking slowly nearer. Ashley stopped right above Spencer, she shakily raised the pillow above her head as her eyes looked down malevolently at Spencer.

Spencer squinted her eyes as Ashley lunges.

"Please don't kill me!" Spencer blurted out, her face white in fear.

Ashley looked utterly bewildered. But just then, a creepy eight legged creature jumped to Spencer's nose, leaving Spencer petrified as her eyes affix to where the spider decided to park.

"WAAAHHHH! GET IT OFF ME!" shrieked Spencer.

Ashley swooshed the pillow ever so perfectly, the poor little fella slammed right into the wall, cringing in pain as it falls to the ground.

Spencer panted, her breath coming in wheezes. She pulled Ashley down into a relief hug. Both started to giggle and laugh hysterically.

"Whooboy! You scared the hell out of me! Thought you were going psychotic girlfriend and like, try to kill me."

"Wait, what?" Ashley pulled away from the hug.

"Nothing." Spencer smiled sheepishly. She pulled Ashley into a hug again. "It was just a misunderstanding. All better now."

The hug lasted a little longer than necessary. Spencer noticed this and felt embarrassed by how comfortable she was feeling and even more so, she was embarrassed that she, without her knowing, pulled Ashley into the hug. She hurriedly pulled away and pretended to turn up the heater.

"Cold huh?"

"Y-yeah." said Spencer. "So... You and Aiden?"

"Are definitely over." continued Ashley.

"Ohh... " Spencer grew quiet. "You and me?"

Ashley blushed. "Hmm, what do you think?" grinned Ashley.

"Still friends please?"

Ashley's face went serious for a second as she looked down but returned with a smile as she looked up at Spencer again.

"Of course. We're still friends."

"Well that's good cause I don't even like him that way."

Ashley looked confused. Spencer hurriedly continued, "**AND**, I think this is the longest time we spent alone together, huh? I mean you were with Aiden all the time. We didn't really, you know."

Ashley smiled agreeably. "Yeah. I think so too."

* * *

Ashley and Spencer were lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling. They were like this for about half an hour now when Spencer began to talk. 

"Let's play twenty questions."

"Okay, how do we play that?"

"We get to ask each other ten questions and we have to answer each truthfully. We cannot ask an already used question, and we cannot follow up a question with a _why_."

"I dunno Spence. It's kinda late. I think I'm too tired to play."

"No way. You just said okay before. What? Are you scared? Are you hiding something from me?"

Ashley shook her head briskly.

"Well maybe you could use this game to your advantage too. Don't you wanna know something about me?" winked Spencer.

"Uhh sorry, I believe I already have a degree on Spencerology." said Ashley smugly.

"Really huh?" said Spencer disbelievingly. "Why don't you take a bar exam to prove that?"

"Sure, bring it on." said Ashley gesturing her hand like a kung-fu master.

Spencer thought for a minute and smiled crookedly as she finally decided what the question will be.

"Question number one of one. Which do I prefer, Coke or Pepsi?"

Ashley gazed at Spencer and snickered.

"Is that a trick question?"

Spencer chuckled as she shrugged her shoulders, refusing to answer Ashley.

"Hahaha! It's not Coke, and it's not Pepsi." Spencer nodded with glee as Ashley's getting closer to the answer. "And it's not another brand, that wasn't the tricky part," said Ashley matter-of-factly, "It's not both-

"Ehhh! Wrong. The right answer is both. See, I drink both of them. Sorry. I'll be confiscating that degree now," mocked Spencer.

"**AS** **I **was saying," continued Ashley, "It's not both. Cause it depends on your mood."

Spencer raised her eyebrows.

Ashley smiled at this. "You, drink Coke when you're sad, or angry, or even when PMSing, and you prefer to drink Pepsi when you're happy. And it's not because of the taste. I think it's because of the spirit content. Cause you once said that you could distinguish Coke from Pepsi by their spirit. I just noticed the rest." Ashley smiled confidently. "How's that?"

Spencer grew amused. Now that Ashley pointed it out, Spencer realized Ashley was right. "Hah! Fine. I'm impressed," Spencer smiled, "You know me better than anyone else."

Spencer had a flash as she said those words.

Ashley noticed Spencer grew quiet.

"Okay, fine. I'll play, I'll play."

Spencer looked up to her and asked, "How did you meet Mrs. Humphrey?"


	6. Chapter 6

"How did I meet Mrs. Humprey?" Ashley grew nervous. She was really thinking hard for a simple question. "I-uhh-lost my pen."

"Pen. Pen? You mean like a pen for animals?"

"What?" asked Ashley convincingly confused.

"Nothing," said Spencer in a melodic manner.

"Let's see... Your first question was too darn easy, not to mention **irrelevant**. How're you gonna win this game?" snickered Ashley.

"I'll answer that now," interrupted Spencer.

"Wait! Wait! That wasn't my question!" Ashley struggled. "Uhmm-first question, why--"

Ashley hanged.

Spencer raised her eyebrow. "Why what?"

"Wait, I'm thinking."

"What if I'm tired of waiting?"

Ashley hesitated for a moment and looked apologetically at Spencer's eyes. "Is Justin gonna be your boyfriend now?" asked Ashley.

"No," said Spencer smiling, "But maybe... Eventually I mean... If no one else steps up..."

"Ohh..." Ashley looks down as she twiddles her thumbs, "Well, what if there is someone who wanted to but isn't sure how?"

Spencer inexplicably smiled. "Why Ashley, do you know someone?"

Ashley raised her eyebrows. "I'd count that as your second question," said Ashley threateningly.

"Go ahead," said Spencer.

Ashley cleared her throat, "Yeah, I do know someone."

Ashley and Spencer shared a smile. It was again Ashley's turn to ask.

"What's your biggest regret in life?"

"Not watching _Across The Universe_. Argh!" Spencer put her palms on her face and pulled her cheeks down in frustration. "I so totally hate myself. And the dvd is not coming out in two more months, I can't wait that long!"

"I asked you out to watch that movie and you said no."

"Yeah, cause I don't want to be a third wheel."

"Who says there's another person?"

Spencer's eyes were almost teary eyed.

Ashley drew in closer to look at Spencer. "Hey... Cheer up. Maybe I can arrange something. You know how powerful I can get," Ashley winked at Spencer.

Spencer rolled her eyes at Ashley's arrogance but was grinning at the same time.

"Pshh.. Okay, for my third question, what made you stay with Aiden for--?" Spencer looked up, trying to calculate it, then shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know how long really, when I moved here you two were already an item."

"Yeah, you came a little late, huh? I mean -- so what made me stay with Aiden?" Ashley immediately changed the subject, "Well, I guess... It's because of his --- abs?"

"ASHLEY!" shrieked Spencer as she slapped Ashley's shoulder playfully, her mouth left open in shock.

"Oh. That's not a valid answer? Let's see here.."

"Ashley!"

"I was just playing." Ashley chuckled. "Okay, seriously..." Her chuckle died down to a knowing smile, "I guess you don't know the whole story between him and me huh? Well it started with this school musical, West Side Story. Aiden played Tony and I played Maria. Hey! Don't laugh!"

"I'm not!" Spencer denied, her giggle still not dying.

"Fine. My turn already."

"Not laughing anymore!" announced Spencer. She amazingly halted her giggling.

"Good girl!" Ashley patted Spencer's head like a dog. Spencer crunched up her nose in annoyance.

Ashley smirked. "Where was I? Oh yeah, so everyone started to think that I was good for him and he was good for me. In real life. You know how kids are. So I said, 'Why not?' Yeah it was a peer-pressured relationship but he turned out to be handy. I mean, he was always there when I needed him--"

"Okay I got it. No need to elaborate," Spencer said sickly.

Ashley noticed how wrongly Spencer thought it was. She decided to play along.

"No, no, I insist. You know, sometimes, there are nights that I just get so--"

Spencer's eyes got bigger. She immediately hid a finger to each of her ears.

"Not listening!" said Spencer.

"Sure. But who can resist my steamy story?"

"Dum-di-dum-di-dum-di-dum-di-dum-di-dum," muttered Spencer loudly as Ashley continues.

"So there I was, and him, and this one hot night where I was urging for some-- he he he. I think you know what I mean-"

Spencer put her hand over Ashley's mouth to shut her up. "Take your turn already!" demanded Spencer. Spencer could still hear Ashley's muffled sound and decided to press harder.

"You just won't stop!"

Ashley took her hand and pulled Spencer's away from her mouth.

"I said, I couldn't ask a question with your hand over my mouth!"

"Oh sorry."

Spencer noticed her thumb quietly resting over Ashley's four fingers which are gripping on her hand.

"My god you have miniature hands!"

"No I don't."

"How could you even play the guitar with this?" asked Spencer while weighing down Ashley's hand.

"My hand is not small for Pete's sake, they're just about the same size as yours!" argued Ashley.

"Let me see," Spencer took Ashley's hand and spread it wide open. Then she placed her hand opposite Ashley's, measuring it up.

"Miniature? If mine's miniature, what do you call yours?" sneered Ashley.

"Hmph. It looked really small before. Very weird in--deed," Spencer clicked her tongue, "I guess I will have to check on this everyday," Spencer told Ashley, "I think they're getting smaller everyday and you just don't realize it."

Ashley narrowed her eyebrows. "I'm never gonna have a laboratory class with you."

"Oh. Let's just see..."

"What was that?"

"I said it's your turn already."

"Okay. Ehmm... What do you first do when you wake up?"

"Isn't that a question for preschool kids? What do you do when you wake up? I make my bed, I make my bed. What do you do after that? I brush my teeth, I brush my teeth," said Spencer with a beat.

"No, silly. I'm asking for things you won't answer if you're a preschool kid. A regular preschool kid that is. Any rituals? Things out of ordinary?"

"Why? What are you up to?"

"I thought one of the rules was not to ask why?"

"Fine. Uhmm. Does this include things that just brush through my head every time I wake up?"

Ashley thought over for a second. "Okay, I'll accept that."

"Well... This is just something that briefly comes into my mind. It doesn't really last long. Just a little quick pass through my head--"

"It's not naughty, is it?"

"No! I just rushly-- wait that's not even a word. It's just a flash in a flash. Wait, I think that's redundant-"

"Spence, you're stammering. It really is something naughty!" shrieked Ashley.

"NO! Wait, I just don't know how to say this."

"Spencer has a dirty little secret! (Dirty little secret, dirty little secret!)" Ashley started to sing.

"Nuh-uh!"

"Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret. (Just another regret, hope that I can keep it) Your dirty little secret!" continued Ashley, changing a bit of the song's lyrics.

Spencer grunted and stared at Ashley in annoyance. "I don't even know why I think about you every time I wake up!"

Ashley shut up and felt a flap.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I couldn't sleep. Decided to continue writing this fic. It's been a while I guess, sorry bout that. I don't know why but I could only write during early shifts of AM. Yeah, hell of a problem for me when writing academical essays.** **T.T  
**

Spencer bit the corner of her bottom lip. "Ehmm... I'm-I'm sorry...Believe me, I didn't want to-"

"Yeah, I think my teachers do so too..."

A grin spread across Spencer's face. "I-I didn't want to yell."

"Ahhhh..." Ashley smiled back.

"I was just wondering... What's your first impression of me?" asked Spencer coyly.

Ashley scoffed. "Actually, when I first saw you, I thought you were a bit - rude. I mean, I dunno if you've sold your soul and the devil made you to be there or something but I was in the auditorium – onstage - singing. You know, from up there you could see everything and everyone. Or maybe not – cause of all the lights – but still, you were just there, texting the entire time."

Spencer tried to reminisce.

"Hey, I was really close into changing the lyrics to - _You, at the back there, if you don't like my singing, get lost somewhere else_."

"Wow, you're mad at that? Ash, half the kids in auditoriums doesn't really pay attention."

"I know but it wasn't just like that. You were like insulting me. You're like this president of Too-Beautiful-To-Listen-To-This-Crap club."

"That's not true." Spencer snickered. "And I was expecting your answer would be in the timeline of Jackie's party but you went past that." Spencer grinned and took her phone.

"See, you're doing it again!"

Spencer shushed Ashley. "Hold on."

Ashley rolled her eyes dramatically as Spencer continued to push buttons on her phone.

Impatiently, Ashley propped her head with a pillow. "Don't bother to wake me up when you're done."

"I didn't know you're such a drama queen."

"Well, you've awakened the drama queen within."

"Isn't that from Buffy The Vampire Slayer?"

"No, she's the prom queen, I'm the drama queen," Ashley retorted. She turned to her side and pretended to sleep.

"Ashley…" Spencer called out, poking Ashley's exposed arm. "Ashley…"

"You're incapable of listening, aren't you?" said Ashley turning her head towards Spencer.

"Behold!" Spencer paraded her phone to Ashley's face.

_ I'm looking for attention  
Not another question  
Should you stay or should you go?  
Well, if you don't have the answer  
Why are you still standin' here?  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Just walk away  
Just walk away  
Just walk away_

"You were taking a vid of me?"

"Actually if you did change the lyrics it's not that bad."

Ashley enthusiastically grinned. "You were taking a vid of me."

"I cleared up my name, get over it already."

"Okay, question: why were you taking a vid of me?" Ashley asked amusedly.

"What part of _get over it_ don't you understand? Is it _everything_?"

Ashley laughed. "Do you want me to find you a white flag?"

Spencer stuck out her tongue.

"Fine, I'll rephrase my question. How many times have you watched that video?"

Spencer pulled her eyebrows together.

"Once? Twice? Thrice?" Ashley started to mumble. "…ice this week?" Ashley crookedly smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. If that makes you happy."

**AN: I know it's kinda short, sorry but I'm getting sleepy. Well actually no, I heard the maid's footsteps. If she caught me still awake at 5 in the morning, she'll rat me out to my dad. AGAIN. **


End file.
